Birthday Surprises
by spelerison
Summary: They decided to spend Eliot's birthday together, But Eliot never expected the surprise he was given. Eliot/Nate slash First in my Neliot series.


**Birthday Surprises**

Waking up late on his birthday was a childhood tradition Eliot really wished he had continued, but with his lifestyle an extra hour of sleep was not worth risking his life so he reluctantly got up from the warmth he and Nate had created and headed to the bathroom. Turning the shower as hot as it would go, Eliot started brushing his teeth feeling content with the thought that even if he no longer slept in, he would at least give Nate that small pleasure and hopefully he would enjoy it enough for them both. He adjusted the waters temperature as he started washing, wondering how exactly Nate would want them to spend the day.

"What time is it?" Nate asked stumbling down the stairs groggily.

" Its 11:45! I was gonna make us breakfast, but I guess I'll just start on lunch." Eliot called from somewhere behind him.

" Did you clean? You did... you cleaned didn't you?" Nate wonderingly admired as he took himself a seat.

" Well after you insisted last night that we spend today together, I needed something to do.  
>You know, I thought it would take a half-hour, hour tops, man was I wrong. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get gummy frogs off of something? Me and Hardison are gonna have us a little talk. Okay, I can understand if they end up on the floor but how the hell would they get stuck under the table unless someone purposely put 'em there.<br>You'd think we were workin' with 12 year olds.  
>Who the hell still does shit like that?"<p>

Suddenly bored with his location Nate got up from the couch and went into the kitchen where he playfully grabbed Eliot by the waist, turning him around as he pulled him closer, "Better question," He spoke softly. "What do you want to do today?"

Taking Nate's hands off of his hips he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Nice try but I'm making lunch and you're going to get upstairs and change so we can actually do something productive with the rest of the day."

"Geeze, not only a tease but a bossy one at that." His face was mostly serious as he poked Eliot square in the chest.

"It's my birthday... I can do anything I like. Now go." The words were firm, much like the grip he had on the hand towel Nate was being swatted with.

"Yes sir." Nate replied, barely dodging a wack, as he laughed his way back up the stairs.

Shaking his head Eliot opened the fridge to look for lunch.

-0-0-0-HAPPY BIRTHDAY-0-0-0-HAPPY BIRTHDAY-0-0-0-

" You know when I said we were going to spend the day productively I didn't exactly imagine spending it on your couch watching movies."

Looking up from his spot on Eliot's thigh Nate simply said," Well the day's not over yet. We could always go out for dinner or something if you want."

"No, I'm not complaining, trust me I've spent my birthday in worse places. It's actually a lot better than my last few have been." Instantly he regretted verbalizing that; they'd be easier to forget if they stayed unmentioned.

Trying to remember exactly where Eliot had spent last years birthday, but not wanting to ruin the easy mood they had going, Nate ignored his curiosity and instead replied, "Well then, we could always go to bed early."

Rolling his eyes Eliot was about to tell Nate exactly what he thought of that idea when his cell cut him off.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mrs. Stillmoore." Even as he said it he sent the call to voice mail.

"Who?"

"My neighbor. She's a sweet old lady; her husband died just a little while after I moved in so we got a sort of deal going on. She takes care of my plants while I'm away and keeps an eye out for anything suspicious and I do odds and ends around her house, run her a few errands." Eliot finished, pushing Nate's head off his leg and standing.

"You're leaving?" Nate questioned, also rising from the couch.

"Just for an hour or two. I promise I'll be back." and with that he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Turning around he was met with a kiss that quickly deepened.

"What was that for?" Eliot asked breathlessly, pulling back slightly after a moment.

" I couldn't let you go without a proper good-bye, now could I."

"You know sometimes you can be as dramatic as Sophie." Eliot told him as he pulled away and went to the door.  
>The last thing Eliot heard him say before pulling the door shut was that he was telling Sophie.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm back! Sorry I took a little longer than I said.  
>For being just one little person she sure can clog herself a drain. Then, I was home anyway so I just decided to clean off the smell of dirty water." Eliot finished as he hung his coat, turning he saw that the table was set.<p>

"Candle lit dinner Nate... that's just a little bit cliche don't ya think?"

Walking further into the room Eliot called out again, "Nate? Nate you upstairs!"

Glancing down at the table Eliot saw a note that he hadn't noticed previously.  
>Quickly he read 'Sorry Mr. Spencer, Nathan will not be able to join you. I sincerely hope you enjoy the dinner he made you though, it looks like he put a lot of effort into it.' Throwing the note on the table Eliot sighed in frustration before flipping the whole table in anger.<p>

Now what was he supposed to do.

**E/N: So I wrote this as an early birthday present for my twin and, well she said it was a horrible present because it had no ending. I thought the ending was appropriate, but she is begging me for a sequel. So I would like to know what you guys think. Does it need a sequel or should I just let it be? If anyone wants a sequel review and tell me. I may have a few Ideas if you want me to continue. If not review and tell me that. Tuesday is my birthday and reviews make good presents. **


End file.
